Weasley family (Scopatore)
Weasley is the surname of a large and traditionally pure-blooded wizarding family. The Weasleys are related to many other magical families, such as the Prewett family, the House of Black, the Longbottom family, the Crouch family and even some Muggle families such as the Fairfax family. Traditionally, members of the Weasley family have been red-haired and Sorted into Gryffindor house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though the new generation of Weasleys have put an end to many of these trends. Although being included in the Pure-Blood Directory as part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, the Weasleys hated their inclusion as they claim to have ancestral ties to many prominent Muggle families. Their protests led to them being labeled as 'blood traitors', a title the Weasleys wore proudly for generations. The family home of the Weasley family, affectionately named the Burrow, is located in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England, and is located near the homes of other families such as the Diggorys, Fawcetts, Lovegoods and the Muggle Fairfax family. After the graduation of Arthur and Molly Weasley's third son, Percival Weasley, he disappeared from the Burrow upon returning home, leaving a lengthy note that detailed the neglect he had suffered at the hands of the other Weasleys. The Weasleys' guilt only worsened after the diary of Percy Weasley was uncovered and read by the rest of the family, which gave insight towards Percy's despair. Wracked with guilt, the Weasley family fractured; William moved back to Egypt to continue his Curse-Breaking career, Charlie returned to Romania to tend to Dragons and Ron eventually moved to Russia to compete in a professional Chess circuit. Although the family eventually reconciled with Percy, he never forgot the loneliness of his childhood and still keeps his family at arms-length; Molly's vision of one big happy Weasley family was shattered. Recent family members Nigellus Weasley's family * Nigellus Bernardus Weasley - A Healer at St. Mungos and partner of the famous detective William Potter. * Mary Weasley (née Watson) - A former accountant at Gringotts and mother of her and Nigel's seven sons. * Julius William Weasley - Eldest child of Nigel and Mary Weasley and Auror during the First World War. Was one of only two Weasley brothers to survive the war. * Eric Larson Weasley - One of four brothers who died in the First World War. * Johnathan Weasley - One of four brothers who died in the First World War. * Harold Marcus Weasley - One of four brothers who died in the First World War. * David Henry Weasley - One of four brothers who died in the First World War. * Neville Frederick Weasley - The penultimate child; survived the war after being sheltered by his parents in the wake of his brothers' deaths. * Septimus Nigellus Weasley - The youngest of the Weasley children. Born just after the First World War after his parents' renewal of their vows. Married Cedrella Black and had three children: Bilius, Arthur and Alfred. Molly and Arthur Weasley's family * Arthur Weasley - employed by the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. * Molly Weasley (née Prewett) - housewife/homemaker. * William Arthur Weasley - the eldest child; works as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank in Egypt. * Charles Septimus Weasley - dragonologist in Romania. * Percival Ignatius Weasley - employed at the Ministry of Magic; previously as the Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic and is currently the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. * Frederick Fabian Weasley - co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. * George Gideon Weasley - co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. * Ronald Bilius Weasley - became a professional Chess player in Russia but retired and returned to England in 2014 after his wife's death. Became employed at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. * Ginevra Molly Thomas (née Weasley) - only daughter, and the youngest in the family; played Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies and played as England's starting Chaser in both the 2002 and 2006 Quidditch World Cup before becoming a Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet; wife of Dean Thomas. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Families